Childhood Memories Forgotten
by XxWovenMemoriesxX
Summary: Crenny Violence Rude language Sex Drugs When Craig falls into drugs and alcohol, his classmate couldn't help but to feel his troubled friend is following in his footsteps. With Kenny's abusive nature, Craig's new defiant attitude, and their childhood friends trying to protect and help these two broken souls, life is only expected to fall to pieces for all of South Park.


**Craig x Kenny** **Crenny** **This is a Craig x Kenny FanFiction rated M for** **Violence** **Rude language** **Sex** **Drugs** _When Craig falls into drugs and alcohol, his classmate couldn't help but to feel his troubled friend is following in his footsteps. With Kenny's abusive nature, Craig's new defiant attitude, and their childhood friends trying to protect and help these two broken souls, life is only expected to go downhill for all of South Park. This FanFiction is about heartbreak, betrayal, and broken friendships. It's my first FanFiction so please let me know how it is._ _I also hope you all would leave your thoughts to whether I should continue this FanFiction or if it's a failed attempt. It is my first to ever have written._

 **Chapter 1.**

 **An Attempt to Save a Life.**

Hands shoved deep into his jeans, head lowered, and his hat casting a shadow over his eyes, Craig walked through the alley towards Kenny's home, the cold breeze caressing his slender body. Staring down at his feet as he walked, the teenage boy kicked at a pebble softly before arriving at the door. A soft sigh escaped his lips, leaving a puff of the cold flowing through the rest of the air as he brought up his hand, softly knocking on the worn down door. His hands fell back into the pockets of his jeans as he waiting, his back hunched over slightly. He only waited a few moments before Kenny opened the door. Staring at the paler boy, Kenny tilted his head slightly, inhaling the scent of weed and cocaine from Craig, he crossed his arms, puffing out a small breath in annoyance and anger. "You did it again, didn't you?" He asked, turning to leave as if a silent invitation to allow the other in. Craig followed slowly, his eyes staring blankly at the back of Kenny's parka. He thought for a few moments, waiting for Kenny to shut the bedroom door before speaking as he sat on the battered mattress. "I only did a little. The fat ass threatened to get the police involved so I had no chance to do more. No worries." He stated in his nasally monotone voice. Kenny held his hand to his head in thought, breathing impatiently. The childhood friend he held so dearly close, had fallen into the same path he let himself follow. With this realization, he quickly stood in anger, throwing his fist into the already broken drywall. "You can't be like me, Craig! You aren't this kind of a person!" The unexpected reaction startled Craig, he flinched and brought his body in closer to himself, his heart racing, pounding against his chest. He didn't have a moment to speak before Kenny continued. "You're my best friend...I'm supposed to take care of you..." The aggressive male fell to his knees, holding back any signs of tears, he could feel his body throbbing. Craig let out small, panicked breaths before replying. "Then take care of me...These drugs make me feel better when everything's gone to shit." His words were the least convincing, he stood, slowly walking towards Kenny. Reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder, he continued. "I need them...They take away the pain." He whispered, barely having been able to finish before a stinging sensation traveled throughout his body. Kenny had struck his cheek, his skin already glowing a bright red. The force of the slap brought Craig to fall onto the floor, his hand immediately reached to comfort the stinging pain. "You don't know what pain is! You're using drugs as an escape but they're only going to kill you! Trust me...I know this. I'm too far in to just quit, but you...you've barely started..."Kenny's voice grew quiet. Silence filled the room for a few moments other than the sound of Craig's breathing.

The silence was short lived when Kenny grabbed the collar of Craig's shirt, forcing him up. "And, damn it, if I have to hold you here to keep you off of drugs, that's exactly what I'll do." He growled. throwing the weakly appearing boy onto his bed before turning to lock the door. You'll stay here with me until you sober up." He demanded, sitting beside the fallen male. Craig grunted loudly as he landed, breathing heavy, he quickly hoisted himself up and clung to Kenny. "You're joking, right?" He laughed, though concerned chuckles were all that left his mouth. "Look, man, I won't do it anymore. I'll be clean. I mean that." He whimpered softly, the thought of having his high taken from him was a nightmare. Kenny replied simply with a cold glare from behind his parka, remaining silent, he laid back to stare at the ceiling. Hours that felt like days to Craig passed by as he felt his body was turning inside out. "Kenny, please..." He begged, scratching at his skin. Kenny only pulled on the strings of his hood, closing it over his face as his eyes began to sting from the swelling of his tears. It was long, devastating and cringing hours before the room fell into complete silence.

Kenny unzipped his parka, tossing it on the far end of the bed, he turned to look at Craig, who slept soundly but sweat seemed to shine on every inch of his skin. He sighed deeply, standing to leave the room. Quietly, Kenny crept passed the rooms of his sleeping family members, his bare feet quietly tapped against the wood floor. Entering the kitchen, the young teen opened the fridge door to grab what was left of the canned beans and pork. He brought it along with him back to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Craig's legs, he scooped up a spoonful of the expired meal, taking a small bite before setting it down. 'This should help occupy him...' He thought to himself, turning to, once again, study the sad state his long held friendship had led Craig to fall to. 'This is all my fault.' He sighed, clenching his fist into his jeans. Kenny reached for a needle that he had hidden under his bed. He slowly pressed it firmly against the skin of his arm, taking in a deep breath before pushing it in. He let his head fall back slightly, closing his eyes as he took inhaled deeply, smiling weakly at the new high. Kenny reached for his pot, raising it to his lips to light before being quickly interrupted by the sound and feeling of vibrations traveling through his mattress. He peeked over to see Craig's phone screen lit up through his pocket. Quickly reaching over to collect it, Kenny slid it out of Craig's jeans, swiping his finger across the screen. There, he saw 3 unread text messages along with a missed phone call. His small state of being focused purely on his high must have drowned out any sign of the alerts. He swiped through to read the messages, seeing the sender of each was Kyle. He sighed, scrolling through to read them. Shortly after, he tossed the phone back on his mattress, groaning as he fell back, closing his eyes to reach his pleasant state of deep sleep. The thoughts of abuse throughout his family, worries of his friend having fallen into drugs, and any other problems that have been occurring in his life seemed to quickly leave his mind as his eyes closed.

Only small hours later, Craig shifted in his sleep, quickly waking up to wipe the sweat from his face and pick at his skin. Small bits of blood seeped out through the new flesh wounds. He whimpered softly, turning to Kenny, he rose his favorite finger. "Fuck you, 'best friend'." He scowled, the words seemed to pass through Kenny like nothing, but pierced over and over through Craig's mind. "Best friends help each other out." He grumbled, wiping at the invisible pests resting on his skin before standing. With other things on his mind, the troubled teen ignored that his phone was missing, it seemed to not even had occurred to him. He raided the bedroom for anything to open the door with, in anger, he threw his fist at the door, barely having caught himself from actually hitting the wood. He noticed Kenny's parka only inches away, searching the pockets, with luck on his side, he found the key Kenny had used. Quietly unlocking the door, he crept passed the small, yet seemingly long house. The moment he could hear the leaves crunching under his shoes, he ran. His heart racing, he continued for what seemed like miles. He paused, falling to his knees as he caught his breath. His hands rose in front of his face, he stared at them, sobbing softly. "What's wrong with me...?" He asked, repeating the words over...and over...and over again. His mind came back to the earth once he felt rumbling under his knees. He stood, watching as what seemed like flashlights quickly flew towards him. The closer they seemed to get, he came to the realization of headlights. Step, after step, he slowly walked towards the rode. A chill trailed down his spine when he felt the cold concrete seep through his shoes. The vibrations felt to be more and more heart wrenching as they traveled through the road. With tears draping his cheeks, he looked towards the vehicle, his eyes slowly closed as he began to softly weep. His arms firmly struck straight to his sides, his hands creating small fists. The cold air perfectly wrapped around his pale, slender body, shivers trailed up his body as he felt the wind grow stronger, hugging him tightly.


End file.
